Kidnapped!
by BrittbeeLynn
Summary: Relena has been waiting for Heero for three years, but he hasn’t come and she’s not waiting any longer.She needs to continue in her life, but can she?Sometimes circumstances are what it takes to change someone, and Relena is ready to make her own futu
1. Forgetting Heero

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and am not making any money off this story.  
  
Summary: Relena has been waiting for Heero for three years, but he hasn't come and she's not waiting any longer. She needs to continue in her life, but can she? Sometimes circumstances are what it takes to change someone, and Relena is ready to make her own future.  
  
Setting: This story takes place in several places, but it is an Alternate Reality fic and I'm not really sure when it fits into the actual timeline.Also, the characters may be a little OOC.  
  
Rating: PG  
Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 1: Forgetting Heero  
  
Relena sat wistfully looking out over the beach. Her new home was custom made and she had a balcony where she could look out over the beach and feel the wind in her hair. She was a strong woman of 21. Mature beyond her years. This, she told herself, is the last time I will mourn for Heero Yuy. It had been 3 years since she had last seen Heero. The last time she had been with him was when he collapsed after "shooting" Mariemaia. She had nursed him back to health. Loving him every step of the way.  
  
Now, as Queen of the Cinq Kingdom, she needed to find a husband. If she waited for Heero much longer, she'd be an old maid before she was married. He had disappeared as soon as he was able to walk out of the hospital room without passing out, three years ago.  
  
This rejection had stung and Relena had sulked for a while after that incident. However, Relena eventually grew out of that and decided to grow up. She made herself mature and learn to be Queen, and now she would make herself available to any man who could take her heart.  
  
In becoming Queen, Relena had undergone hours of training. She wanted to be knowledgeable of other ideas, not just her own. Her pacifism ideals, although still strong, were not quite the same. She now believed in a few exceptions to pacifism. She believed that fighting in self-defense was an adequate reason for fighting. After all, she couldn't expect her people to stand around like lambs in a slaughterhouse to be killed. She also felt that it was necessary to go to war in order to stop fighting. You could not always rationalize with irrational people and sometimes you have to fight to get your point across. She promoted peace and worked hard to keep it, but didn't object to countries and colonies having a defense army.  
  
Now for the ball, she told herself. This was a special ball that most everyone who fought for peace was invited to. It was a getting to know you ball. We, united in peace, should know each other in order to better promote our ideals, her invitation had said. In reality, her motive for the ball was simple; she was going to look for guys. She had at least a hundred young men around her age. She had, of course, invited lots of women and older men and women as well.  
  
Relena slipped on her new dress. It was beautiful and pure white in color. The dress was not too loose and not too tight, but snug; elegantly fanning out towards the bottom. Although she was grown up, she loved to twirl and see it spin. She completed her ensemble with white heels, the latest in fashion. Her hair was now down to her waist in the back and sloped up to encircle her face in the front. Beautifully curled, her hair encircled her face.  
  
It was time for the ball, and as the host she needed to be on time. With a final spray of her Cucumber Melon body spray, she was off. (AN: I had to put the Cucumber melon spray, LoL, I LOVE that stuff, from Bath and Body Works...back to the story.)  
  
When she arrived, Relena was amazed to find that many people were already there. She walked down the stairs and men's jaws literally dropped. My gosh, she thought, this is pitiful, I can see them drooling. You'd think they'd never seen a pretty girl before in their lives! She gracefully smiled at everyone, a skill she'd learned: to make everyone think you were looking directly at him or her.  
  
The Gundam pilots were with their girlfriends and/or wives (AN: In case you don't know my favorite parings, they are: Duo & Hilde, Trowa & Cathy, Quatre & Dorothy, and Wufei & Sally....Heero & Relena) Relena didn't expect to see Heero there, but sure as day he was. Ug, she thought, exasperated with the man. He shows up now of all times. However, this was a test of her new resolve and she would pass it. Relena showed no reaction to Heero. He was blatantly staring at her, but she carefully looked away.  
When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she was attacked. Not literally, but she was surrounded by men. Her sister-in-law, Noin, soon came to her rescue. Disappointed, the guys left her alone and sat down. Relena hugged Noin, Zechs, Quatre, and the rest of the girls, and shook hands with the rest of the gundam pilots that were not as close to her, including Heero. Her eyes were emotionless as she shook his hand, a special trick she had learned from Heero himself.  
  
"Today, I'm going to dance with every guy here," she declared to her friends.  
  
She then went off to do just that, leaving an astonished bunch of people behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is Lena ok?" asked a worried Duo.  
  
"She's decided she doesn't want to be an old maid before she marries," Zechs replied angrily giving Heero a glare that could kill. "Heero, I'd like to have a word with you," Zechs told Heero while gritting his teeth.  
  
"Fine." was his emotionless reply.  
  
"Ohhhh... there's gonna be a fight!!" Duo exclaimed happily and followed them outside with a curious Hilde by his side.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, showing up like this after 3 years, but you'd better not so much as touch Relena. She's suffered enough from you already," Zechs commanded Heero.  
  
"I have no intention of going anywhere near her," Heero lied. He actually couldn't get the picture he'd just seen out of his head. She'd been beautiful, like an angel. He had wanted to go up to her with those other men and ask her to dance as well.  
  
"Well, then WHY did you come?" Zechs demanded  
  
"Because I was invited," Heero replied in monotone  
  
"You never came to any other events that you were invited to! Look, I don't have time to argue with you. STAY AWAY FROM RELENA!" and with that, Zechs stormed off to the ball. He would make sure to keep an eye on Heero Yuy.  
  
"Fine," Heero stated. However, he had no intention of doing that, he just didn't want to get all bloody now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena was not enjoying this dance. She felt that the men she had met were only after her title and not finding someone to love. Relena felt someone's eyes on her and turned around. Standing there, with shockingly blonde hair, and intense green eyes, was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. When she looked his way, he locked his eyes on hers. Blushing, she broke his gaze and turned. Who is he? she thought. I've never seen him before, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember him. She turned back and noticed he was gone. What was going on? When she turned around again, he was standing in front of her. He casually linked her arm with his and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Hello, Relena," he greeted.  
  
The first thought that came to Relena's mind was, his voice was emotionless, just like Heero's. Shoot, why can't I forget Heero. He's gone! The man was staring at her with his beautiful green eyes expectantly.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," she stated embarrassed, "Hello to you too!" She flashed him her winning smile and hoped he wouldn't be offended by her spaciness.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked in that same emotionless voice.  
  
"No, I don't believe we've met before. Might I ask your name?"  
  
"Certainly. I'm Jordan."  
  
"What position do you hold?"  
  
"I'm the great grandson of the Chief Peace Space Ambassador and am currently in college. I'm studying to become an Ambassador as well. Since my great grandfather was not feeling well, he sent me in his place," Jordan responded.  
  
"Oh," was all she said, feeling more and more stupid as the conversation progressed.  
  
"Do I make you nervous Relena?"  
  
"Um, a little," she blushed at her frank reply and looked down.  
  
Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her head and looked deep into her eyes. Relena felt as if he could read her mind. She was unnerved, yet he seemed so kind, so familiar, that she didn't turn away when he bent down and tenderly kissed her. He pulled back and searched her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Relena," he stated, emotionless once again. Jordan disappeared into the crowd, leaving her with several gaping, not to mention jealous, men. Relena ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She didn't know what was going on. Jordan had been so confident in kissing her, it almost made her mad, but she had enjoyed the kiss and longed for another. She felt as if she had known him forever. Forgetting Heero wasn't so hard at this point in time.... 


	2. The Middle of Nowhere

Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 2: The Middle of Nowhere  
  
Heero had the misfortune of walking in the ballroom just as a tall blonde boy came up to Relena. Jealousy seared through him. He watched as they talked and Relena blushed. Then the boy bent down and kissed Relena. He wanted to kill the guy! Relena ran to her room. Heero was tempted to follow him, but against his better judgment, he followed Relena.  
  
He found Relena crying on her bed, hugging her teddy bear. He came in the room.  
  
"Heero." her voice was emotionless.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Go away, Heero. You will not hurt me again, never again."  
  
"...."  
  
"I've waited 3 years. Nothing. I'm not going to think about you anymore. Your time is up."  
  
"What do you mean?" a flicker of panic went through his voice.  
  
"If you don't get it, you never will. Please go away. I don't want to go back to the ball. Give the others my regards."  
  
"You should come back to the ball Relena."  
  
"No, just this once, I'm going to be Relena, not "the Queen". I'm going to do what I want, not what the people want. It's not something big. Just one ball."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you hear unprotected. I'll have to stay," his voice carried a empty tone, disagreeing with what he felt. His emotions, the emotions that he, the Perfect Soldier, wasn't supposed to have, were swirling around within him.  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"I can take better care of you."  
  
"Fine. I do not care."  
  
She went into her bathroom and came back in a long, white night gown. She got down on her knees and began a silent prayer. Then, mechanically, she slipped into bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Heero watched her as she came out of the bathroom. She really was an angel, but he had lost her. He remembered her 3 years ago. She had seemed so childish, but even then, he couldn't get over her innocence. That was what had drawn him to her and he had pushed her away so many times.  
  
Relena sat on the bed. With practiced efficiency, she pushed Heero out of her mind and tried to focus on Jordan, the mystery man. Who was he? Why had he kissed her so abruptly? Questions filtered through her head at lightning speed, all of which were unanswerable. Finally she fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
Heero decided it was pointless to stand and watch Relena, so he left the room. He would protect her. He could look on his computer for anything that might be a threat to Relena.  
  
Relena was awakened by a tap on her shoulder. A tall figure stood over her. Thinking it was Heero, she turned over and tried to go back to sleep, or at least to convince him she was asleep so that he would leave.  
  
He then scooped her up into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and was horrified to realize that it was not Heero. Her self-defense classes kicked in and she quickly elbowed him hard in the chest. Jumped out of his arms, punched him in the stomach, and once in the eye. The man didn't even flinch with a bloody eye, he seemed hurt physically, but didn't show it a bit. Surprisingly, the man didn't fight back or try to hurt her, but Relena took no notice of this at the time.  
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a dart. He grabbed Relena around the waist and held her hands together with one hand. She was kicking and fighting, but to no avail. He stuck the dart into her arm and immediately, Relena felt drowsy. It didn't hurt, but things started to black out and she slumped in her captors arms.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I wouldn't hurt you," the man said quietly.  
  
He put Relena on her bed and thoroughly cleaned everything his blood had gotten on. He then cleaned up the items on her desk that had fallen off. His gloved hands didn't leave fingerprints, so he made a clean break, gently lifting Relena and scribbling a note. He carried her out of the window.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena's maid found the note that morning, and it was chaos from there. She screamed and called for Zechs, waking everyone else up in the process. Soon, the sleepy Gundam pilots and their girls were gathered in Relena's room.  
  
"Dear friends and family of Relena," Duo read. "I have seen the pain in Relena's eyes, and noticed how they no longer shine. She is overworked, tired, and underweight. You're not taking care of her, and I will not allow you to slowly kill her. I will take care of Relena from now on as you are not smart enough to do so, or either you just don't care. No harm will come to her. You may tell the public she was kidnapped and you're doing the best you can to recover her. I will give her back if the peace she has worked so hard to build runs too thin. Sincerely, Jordan. PS- Heero, long time, no see. You have hurt Relena beyond words, you will not find me. I can disappear just as well as you."  
  
"Hn." Heero sneered.  
  
"What does he mean, Heero?" an EXTREMELY angry Zechs asked.  
  
"Two perfect soldiers were raised. I was the one that turned out completely perfect, so I got the mission," an emotionless voice replied.  
  
"What was wrong with him?" Trowa asked, interested.  
  
"He had emotions. He wasn't stoic enough. On the simulation test, he wouldn't kill the innocent little girl," a brief flicker of regret was mingled in with this, but it was too subtle for anyone to notice, save Relena, and she wasn't there.  
  
"So basically she's stuck with a "Heero" with emotions?" Duo smirked.  
  
"That's just great," was Zech's sarcastic reply.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that! He can disappear as good as Heero and likes Relena?" Noin's said, worried.  
  
"Hn." (guess who)  
  
"Well don't just stand there, lets at least try to find her. Heero makes mistakes sometimes too!" Cathy's stated the obvious, annoyed that no one was trying to do anything. (Cathy and Trowa are not brother and sister, they're husband & wife in this one.)  
  
"When?" asked an annoyed Heero.  
  
"Well...um..."  
  
" I don't make mistakes.  
  
"Yeah, you do! You left Relena, didn't you?"  
  
"Who says that was a mistake?"  
  
"That's enough!" Zechs teeth were gritted and fists clinched.  
  
"Hn." (you know. ^_~)  
  
They searched, and searched but not a shred of evidence was found.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena awoke from her horrible nightmare to find herself on a bed, softer than she had imagined there was. The room she was in was not her own. It was decorated as a child's would be, with stuffed animals covering the lacy, canopy bed and a mural of a beautiful place was painted on the wall. In the place, the grass was green, red roses were scattered all around. The sun shone in the blue sky without a cloud in sight. It was her dream world. She loved the room. It made her feel at young and vibrant. She was surprised as she noticed a little old woman in a rocking chair near the door. She was short, with graying hair, and had to be at least 50. The lady was knitting and staring at Relena with mischievous eyes that made her seem younger.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The old woman laughed and stood up.  
  
"Queen Relena. How do you feel? You bruised up the master quite a bit the other day."  
  
"I-I-I'm fine. How do you know me? How long have I been asleep? Where am I?"  
  
The woman chuckled and grabbed Relena's hand.  
  
"One question at a time. The master took you away from those people who were overworking you and that mean young man, Heero, who broke your dear little heart. You've been getting some much-needed sleep and have been sleeping for going on 3 days. You're at the master's castle. I not quite sure where this castle is located. All I know is that it's in the middle of nowhere. We're surrounded by a circle of land that's 50 miles long on every side. A circle of land has been cleared, forming a mile-long perimeter on every side. There are about 100 servants here in this castle; all taken off the streets by the master. He's a wonderful man. There are 4 children your age tons of older couples, two new couples and about 20 children who are taught by tutors. Mmmm...there is a girl and three boys all around your age. You look around 20...are you?"  
  
"I'm 21." Relena was finding this hard to believe. She was in a daze.  
  
"Dear, here is your bathroom. Meals are at anytime you want, but to get a cooked meal, they're at 7 am, 12 pm, and 7 pm. A ball will be held in your honor tonight at 8, which you will be expected to attend. Any questions? I must get back to my family. I have a husband and 3 young boys," she added proudly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, you can call me Mary," she said merrily.  
  
"Will I meet this master of yours at the ball?"  
  
"Maybe, he's a mysterious man...Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Mary."  
  
"I'll leave you to get settled. Feel free to explore!" 


	3. Friends and Enemies

Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies  
  
Relena sat, dumbfounded, on her bed. She walked to her balcony and looked out. It was beautiful. She then looked through her new wardrobe. There were TONS of clothes. They were arranged neatly, looking like someone had bought an entire store of clothing. Someone was prepared, she thought.  
  
Then she went to explore her bathroom. There was a shower, a Jacuzzi, a toilet, 2 sinks, and a vanity. Also, there were towels and washcloths of all shapes and sizes. Soaps of tons of different fragrances were arranged neatly on the sink. Shampoos, conditioners, and many other items were all there.  
  
Relena decided that she could do with something to eat and decided to explore. She first took a shower, dried and styled her hair, and then put on a pair of white jeans, and a sky blue top. She looked good. She peeked out her door. On the right was a hall, on the left was an identical hall, and in front of her was yet another hall. Not knowing where to go, she took a left. She walked and took another left and came to a stairway. Nervously, she walked down the stairs. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to find her way back to her room. She got to the bottom of the stairs and turned left. Looking behind her, she thought she saw someone.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
No reply came. She continued walking, ever so often, looking back. She was looking back when she bumped into something. When she turned around, she found a tall, lean, blonde haired man. He was strong and athletic- looking, but he was gangly, like his weight hadn't caught up with his height. All in all, he was very handsome and he stared at her like he'd never seen a girl in his life.  
  
"Hi," she snapped him out of a daze.  
  
"H-Hi. I'm Brandon. I live here. Who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm Relena. I was kidnapped." Relena laughed mentally at how stupid and yet true that statement was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft and I was kidnapped a few days ago by a man that a woman named Mary calls Master. I don't know why I'm here. I woke up today from a 3-day sleep caused by a dart that this guy stuck into my arm. I don't know anything more than that, so if you would, I'm hungry, and can't find the kitchen."  
  
"Oh. Jo-the Master kidnapped you?"  
  
"I assume so. I didn't see him; it was dark. What's his name?"  
  
"I'll show you to the kitchen," he said, avoiding her question. This annoyed Relena, but she didn't want to make a bad impression and kept her mouth shut.  
  
He led her silently to the kitchen, which was enormous. Relena went to the nearest refrigerator and opened it. Inside was tons of meat.  
  
"Oh, the pantry on the left is for snacks, and the 3rd refrigerator should have what you need for a sandwich, or you can look around for anything else you might want." Brandon, who was still gaping at Relena, said absently.  
  
"I'm a girl, not an alien. Please stop staring at me, it's making me nervous." Brandon chuckled nervously and blushed.  
  
Relena pulled out some bread, cheese, butter, and a frying pan. She then proceeded to make herself a grilled cheese sandwich. Brandon excused himself somewhere in the process and left. Relena pulled out some chips and brownies and began to pig out. Relena felt eyes on her and turned around. There were two guys and a girl, all about her age staring at her. One was Brandon. When they noticed they'd been caught they walked over to her.  
  
"Hi!" she told them with a false cheeriness. When they didn't replay, she stood up, took her dishes to the sink and started back the way she had come. A tall blonde guy grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, angry. She could take being ignored, she could even take rudeness, but she would not let someone hurt her for no reason.  
  
"What do YOU think YOU'RE doing?" the boy demanded.  
  
She didn't even reply to that. Relena ran down the hall. She was crying and didn't know where she was going. The emotional stress was getting to her. She was in a strange place with strange people and no one had the decency to show her any kindness. She felt lonely and miserable. She kept running and came to some stairs. The looked like the ones she had come down and she jumped up them 2 at a time. She turned right and ran.  
  
"Whoa, there," a tall blond guy said.  
  
"Not you again! You'd better leave me alone, now," she all but yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh, you must have met my twin brother. Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. What's wrong? I'm James," he replied soothingly. Relena just took off. She could hear footsteps behind her and ran faster. Eventually she got tired and slowed down. James quickly caught up with her. He reached out and took hold of her waist so she wouldn't run away again. She looked up at him cursing the tears running down her face. He let go of her arms and wiped away her tears. He put his arm around her and led her down the hall.  
  
"I think this must be your room," he said quietly.  
  
"I guess so." she replied in a whisper.  
  
"Will you tell me what's going on now?" Fresh tears sprang to her. She finally managed to stop and tell him the story she had told Brandon.  
  
"You were kidnapped?" he asked incredulously. She didn't reply.  
  
"You're Relena Peacecraft? That's impossible, I'm sorry, but the Queen is still in the Cinq Kingdom. We don't get to watch TV here, but the newspapers would have said something about it."  
  
"Ug! Just go away, I don't want to talk to you. What else would I be doing in this huge house with you weird people?"  
  
He ignored her. "Did you know there's going to be a ball tonight?"  
  
"Yes," she said bitterly. "In honor of my arrival."  
  
"Would you," he asked timidly, "Would you like to go with me? I mean, it'd be a lot more fun than staying here, and I could keep Matt, Brandon, and Erin away from you."  
  
"Fine, just leave me alone for a while."  
  
"Ok!" he got up and left excitedly and Relena wondered if that was a mistake.  
  
Relena quickly got bored quickly. Sleep wouldn't come to her and she soon went to get ready for the ball. She chose a purple silk gown and fixed her hair. She put on her makeup and then looked for some jewelry or hair pens of some sort. She found both. She put on a string of black pearls with matching earrings and a ring. Then she put on some perfume and went to the door of her room. She was just about to open it when she heard a knock. Relena waited a second to soothe her nerves and opened the door. James looked gorgeous in his black tux.  
  
"You look nice," he smiled.  
  
"So do you," she complimented, feeling much better about this than she had previously. Relena took his outstretched arm and they started off towards the ball. He obviously knew where he was going and Relena was glad, because she sure didn't.  
  
When they arrived, James led her out around the back of the ballroom and into the back.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to be stared at again," he told her with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Thanks," she replied tonelessly.  
  
He took her in and they immediately went out to the dance floor. They chatted about nothing in particular for a few minutes. Although James was kind, Relena felt bored and longed to talk to someone who could carry a decent conversation. She asked him for a drink and they went together to get some punch. Relena noticed Brandon and James's twin, Matt, along with the one girl, Erin standing in the corner, staring at her. None of them looked too happy either. Relena noticed that Erin's dress was nothing compared to her formal evening gown. She then looked around and noticed that she was way over dressed. The men looked pretty much the same, not too formal, but not underdressed. She wondered why no one else had a formal gown like her own. Oh, well, she said to herself. I know I'm not stuck up even if everyone else thinks I am now.  
  
She took a sip of her punch and walked with James to a nearby table. They had just begun talking about the outside world when Brandon, Matt, and Erin came to their table and sat down. Relena eyed Matt the three, wondering what they would do. Matt looked at her with narrowed eyes, and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. This made Relena nervous and she wondered what he was thinking. She began to look around the room, trying to see if something she didn't know about was going on. James noticed this and looked at her with question written in his eyes. She nodded her head subtly towards his brother and frowned. He looked very innocent now.  
  
"So, you've taken to the Queen, have you James?" asked Matt.  
  
"Shut up Matt," replied James with quiet anger.  
  
"Well we'll see how much you like her when I get through with her." Erin and Brandon snickered. Relena noticed, just in time, what they planned to do. Above her head was a bucket, attached to a string, full of goodness knows what. She wondered how they would have known that she would be sitting in that chair.  
  
Relena stood abruptly, walked over to Matt and yanked him over to her seat. Before he had a chance to react, she pushed him into her seat and held him down. He struggled and tried to get up desperately, and probably would have succeeded if the bucket hadn't turned over at that moment. Relena ran back and jerked James away from it. Tons of brown goop dumped out and splattered everywhere. Relena smirked and walked away.  
  
"How did you know that was up there?"  
  
"I'm used to watching out for myself. Bodyguards can't spot everything, you know," she replied laughing.  
  
Jordan was looking forward to the ball. He planned to just watch Relena and not reveal himself until the next day. She was the most fascinating person. He had followed her yesterday. He had almost came to her when she had started to cry, but luckily, he had spotted James coming and knew he was gentleman enough to help her. He had not told anyone but Mary about Relena and had made her promise not to tell anyone else. Their reaction to a strange girl was very amusing. None of these people had been out of his castle in at least 8 years except him. They all knew each other and Relena stuck out like a sore thumb. At last he was ready, he walked to the ball and sat down in the balcony seat. He watched as Relena came in the back door, escorted by James. He would have to keep James away from her later on, but he figured there was no harm in letting them go to the ball together.  
  
They danced and he found himself reliving his previous dance with Relena. He looked down just in time to realize that the college gang was going to dump syrup on Relena. (AN: that's what he calls them, the college gang, because they take college lessons from tutors, besides, I don't want to type their names every time...) He would not allow them to ruin her first night awake in his castle and he prepared himself to dislodge the bucket. He noticed Relena looking up and saw her jump up. He laughed when the syrup came down on Matt and thought, what a woman I've got here. No wonder Heero's so infatuated with her.  
  
It's time, his mind told him. He couldn't keep watching her. It wasn't fair to her or his heart. He jumped down and the music stopped. Like a cat, he landed on his feet and walked over to Relena. She hadn't noticed him, but James did, and his eyes widened. Jordan tapped Relena on her shoulder and she whirled around. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jordan?" she asked innocently, never suspecting a thing.  
  
"You remembered me." was all he said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He looked at the orchestra expectantly. They began playing a waltz immediately. People were staring, and Relena hadn't felt this nervous in a LONG time.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she repeated.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"....."  
  
"Have you been having a good stay at my castle?" he asked tonelessly. The puzzle pieces fell into place and Relena jerked from his grasp.  
  
"It was you!" she breathed. It was not a question. By this time, even the people who had stopped looking at them were looking on again with unconcealed curiosity.  
  
"Have you been having a good stay at my castle?" he repeated.  
  
"No." she replied curtly. She turned on her heel and marched out of the ballroom immediately. James stood to go after her.  
  
"You stay here." Jordan told him firmly as he took off after her.  
  
The college gang sauntered over to James and Matt laughed mercilessly.  
  
"Looks like she's taken after all."  
  
"Who cares, I was just showing her some common decency," he replied, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
  
"We'll welcome you back with open arms, I suppose." Erin eased the tension a little.  
  
"Fine." was his terse reply. Together they walked off. 


	4. Holiday

Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 4: Holiday  
  
Relena ran to her room. She was ready to explode and she didn't think Jordan was a good person to push too far. He was obviously very strong from the way he had taken her blows the other night and not even flinched. She sat down and looked into the mirror. She was not having a good time. The other people her age hated her except for James and Jordan, whom she had started to have a crush on. But Jordan had turned out to be a total jerk. Relena went out to her balcony and looked down. Someone would most likely come looking for her soon. She didn't want to talk to anyone, so she jumped onto the ledge of the roof. Barely making it, she regained her balance and jumped about 6 feet to the ground. She ran to the stables and jumped, bareback, onto the first horse she saw. It was a black stallion. Relena had been raised with horses, so she was comfortable. It was just what she needed. The horse seemed to love her and nuzzled her hair as she got down and led it to the river she had found.  
  
Jordan was surprised to find Relena's room deserted. Luckily for him, she had left her balcony door open and he entered the balcony expecting to see her. Unfortunately, all he found was an empty balcony. He ran downstairs to the ball and opened the doors.  
  
"Relena's gone!" he shouted. "Find her."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and left immediately to do just that. Jordan made his way over to the college gang.  
  
"If one hair on her head is harmed, you'll be VERY sorry. Find her now. She's outside somewhere." he said with quiet menacing. The gang looked startled. Jordan had always been their friend, but now he was mad at them for playing a few tricks on a new girl. What was going on?  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Matt demanded.  
  
"I saw what you almost did to her." he said to the now cleaned up Matt.  
  
"We play tricks like that on everyone." he returned.  
  
"Well you won't play them on Relena." Jordan retorted.  
  
"Why is she more special than the rest of us?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Erin boldly spoke up. She was very shy and spoke very little.  
  
"Not really." said a bored Matt. James was clenching his fists.  
  
"He's in love." Erin replied with a touch of jealousy.  
  
"What?" asked the three guys incredulously.  
  
"Hn. Find her." Jordan replied.  
  
They set out to do just that. Once outside, they went to the stables.  
  
"Where's my horse!?!" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"Relena." answered Erin.  
  
"Let's split up." James replied tonelessly. He was still angry that the first beautiful girl ever to walk into his life was taken. They all jumped on their horses, except Matt who had to take an old fat horse, and rode off. Unfortunately for Relena, that old horse was the first to find her. She heard a noise and turned around. It was James, she thought. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi James. I'm sorry if I worried you. I just can't believe that Jordan actually thinks I'm going to like him after he forced me to come here away from my family and friends." she said sadly, looking into his eyes for forgiveness. Matt melted. What was it about this girl? Everyone was falling for her. he thought.  
  
"I'd forgive you if I were James." he replied with amusement. Relena gasped and hopped on her horse. Without wasting a second, she was off and he was after her. They were evenly matched. James's horse was slow because it was out of shape, but Relena had no saddle and couldn't reach her maximum speed. Brandon saw the chase and joined in, but he was too far behind to catch Relena anytime soon. Erin was next to join in when she saw the two of them galloping after Relena. James discovered the chase a few minutes later and joined in. Relena was picking up speed, as she became used to the horse. It was in excellent shape and could run for miles without slacking it's pace if it had to, but just as Relena thought she'd outrun everyone, Jordan, came out of nowhere. To put it mildly, he was a very good horseman. Relena had only about a 10 second head start from Jordan and he quickly caught her. He slowly came up beside her. Relena swerved to the right and continued, but he was right beside her in a matter of minutes. This time, he didn't fool around; he grabbed her waist with amazing strength and pulled her onto his horse. He placed her in front of him and slowed his horse, allowing Matt's horse to go back to the stables on its own. Relena waited for the horse to almost stop when she elbowed Jordan and hopped down. She took off towards the forest and Jordan had no option but to follow. I'm going soft, he thought. I should have been able to keep her. The college gang came up in time to see Jordan heading towards the woods and decided to help out. They dismounted and headed off towards Relena.  
  
Unfortunately for Relena, she hadn't changed and was still in her gown. It was now covered in dust and dirt. Relena was sweating and exhausted, but she was determined not be captured again. She decided to circle around and go back to her room. Surely no one would look for her there. Jordan quickly caught up with her on foot, but kept his distance. She's a clever one, he thought, when he saw that she was making her way towards his castle. If he hadn't been especially trained for this kind of stuff, he'd be back there with the other college kids looking for her. Relena looked both ways and made a dash for the castle. Once there, she made a direct, but secretive route to her room. She went in and locked the door.  
  
"Hello Relena." Jordan's voice startled Relena. How had he known where she was?  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked with disgust.  
  
"It's my castle." he replied tonelessly.  
  
"I didn't ask to be here, please leave." she replied with an equally toneless voice.  
  
"I only wanted to give you a holiday from your work. The shine is gone from your beautiful eyes." he replied with a flicker of emotion.  
  
"You call this a holiday?" she asked tartly.  
  
"Well, I guess I haven't been a great host, but yes, it's a holiday."  
  
"You've got that right!" she retorted.  
  
"Perhaps you've forgotten who is the boss here. I am in charge and you need to show some respect."  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked exasperated and scared.  
  
"You'll see, all in good time." he replied mysteriously.  
  
"Uggggg! Either you leave this room, or I'll leave, take your pick!"  
  
"You won't leave until I say so," he said in his usual toneless voice. Relena ran to the door and started down the hall. She was so mad at this guy! In a flash, he grabbed her waist with one arm and her hands with his other hand. She kicked him and struggled to get away, but was no match against his brute strength.  
  
He watched her struggle silently, blocking her blows, and trying not to hurt her. Finally, she exhausted herself and slumped in his arms. Had he not been there, she would have fallen to the ground. She looked up into his eyes and asked, "Why?" He ignored her and placed her on her bed. He pulled her comforter up to her chin and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Get some rest," he said huskily. Relena didn't reply, she fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
Jordan walked out of her room and started downstairs. 


	5. Maybe I Could Love You

Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 5: Maybe I Could Love You  
  
"I think you owe us an explanation." Matt spoke up for the congregation of servants in the hall.  
  
"Fine. Meet me in the ball room in 5 minutes." he replied.  
  
When they were all gathered, he cleared his throat. The room became silent.  
  
"I brought Relena here. I guess you could say I kidnapped her. I have known her for a long time. She met me for the first time a few days ago at a ball. Relena is the Queen of the Cinq Kingdom. She is tired and overworked. Heero, an old acquaintance of mine, broke her heart and left her. He came back and was going to break it all over again, so I brought her here," he told them in a monotone.  
  
"Please clarify the reason you care that she is so overworked and heartbroken," said James wearily. He desperately hoped Jordan didn't love Relena.  
  
"Um-I just don't like people to suffer." Jordan replied nervously. The women in the room scoffed. "Yeah right," they whispered.  
  
"Well, there you have it. Please show Relena the same respect you would show a queen." Jordan said eyeing the college gang.  
  
"Well, is she up for other guys to date?" asked Matt boldly. James, Brandon, and Erin looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"No." Jordan replied curtly.  
  
"Why not?" pressed Matt.  
  
"She already has a date everyday this week." retorted Jordan.  
  
"With whom?" asked Matt slyly.  
  
"WITH ME!" Jordan yelled. Jordan left, leaving behind an astonished crowd of people.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, Relena hadn't eaten a bite of food, but true to his word, Jordan came up to her room at 12 noon and scooped her up. Silently, he carried her downstairs to the basement. Relena was still asleep as he typed in his password and the iron doors slid open. He brought her to a table set for 2 and woke her up with a tap on the shoulder. Relena woke groggily.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, still half asleep.  
  
"You're in my room. This is our first official date. I have lunch. It's your favorite: grilled cheese sandwiches, Doritos, lemonade, and cupcakes. You're going to eat it all, too. You're underweight."  
  
Relena was awake now and shocked.  
  
"How did you know my favorite food?" she asked.  
  
"I realized that whenever it's your birthday, you ask for it, so I assumed it was your favorite. Eat up." He had placed an enormous amount of food on her plate. Three sandwiches, 4 cupcakes, and tons of Doritos.  
  
"I'll never eat all of this!" she declared.  
  
"I didn't think so. I'll eat half."  
  
"Fine." she matched his toneless voice and began to gobble down the food.  
  
"You can eat." he said to break the silence. She stared at him blankly.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question." he replied.  
  
"Don't be like Heero. Give me an answer."  
  
"Well, you were overworked, depressed, and broken hearted. I couldn't stand to see you like that, so I brought you here."  
  
"That's still vague. Please clarify yourself," she said in a businesslike tone.  
  
"I-I-I" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really like you, might love you," he stated boldly. She didn't reply.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Could you someday love me?"  
  
"I don't know," she repeated.  
  
"Let me help you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her timidly, at first, and then deepened his kiss. She responded, giving him confidence.  
  
"Did that help make up your mind?" he asked innocently. She gazed at him, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said with confidence. "I might could love you."  
  
"It's a start." he replied with a hint of amusement. 


	6. Unpredictable Woman

Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 6: Unpredictable Woman  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
"I was raised along with Heero Yuy. I was to be a perfect soldier, yet only one could take the mission. We were given many tests to find the best man for the job, but we proved to be equal. On one final attempt to find the most qualified, the simulation involved killing an innocent young girl. I could not do it, and Heero did. A perfect soldier cannot have emotions, so Heero was given the job. I was sent out to protect Heero. I was told that it was my mission to continue Heero's mission if he failed. I had to keep out of sight completely. When the war ended, I came to live with my grandparents. My grandmother recently died and my grandfather went to live in his yacht off the coast of Puerto Rico. I found around a hundred families in financial destitution and offered to bring them here in exchange for their services. I decided to come out of my secluded castle about 3 months ago. I couldn't get you off my mind and decided to go to your ball. I found you tired, sad, overworked, and heart broken, with Heero there only to make it worse, so I decided to take you away."  
  
"You were raised along with Heero?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So that's how you came to know me so well."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Can I go back to my room now?" she asked coldly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." she lied. He will be just like Heero. Make me love him and leave me out in the cold.  
  
"Well, you're not going until you tell me what's bothering you, so start talking." he demanded. Unfortunately, Relena was just as stubborn as ever and shook her head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." she matched his emotionless tone of voice. Relena soon felt drowsy and started dozing.  
  
"You aren't supposed to sleep until you tell me what's wrong." he complained.  
  
"Mmmmm." she mumbled in response and promptly rested her head on his arms and fell asleep. Jordan realized there was no use in waking her, and carried her up to her room. He gently kissed her forehead and walked back to his room.  
  
Heero had been working on recovering Relena for over a week now. He had been working tirelessly for days and nights with minimal sleep. He had finally decided to search Relena's room once more. Fate was finally on his side when he found a single strand of material. It was brown. A color that Relena never wore. He took it into his lab and after careful analysis, found a company that made gloves out of this material. He was in luck; the thread was of a very fine quality and few people could afford it. He searched for a buyer that would match Jordan and found none. He searched each name he had found through hacking into private computers. Only one could have possibly been Jordan. Not so perfect are you Jordan? he thought smugly. There wasn't much to go on, but careful and thorough work found a piece of land that had been bought by the same name. A huge piece of land. Heero would check it out immediately. He didn't bother to tell anyone else at all. They had carefully hidden the fact that Relena was missing and would soon have to reveal to the public what had happened.  
Heero arrived on the plot of land to discover a castle in the center of the land that could have easily held a thousand people. It was huge. Heero walked in and only as he could eliminated rooms through logic. He figured out which rooms could not be Relena's and which could be. He had 3 that could be in the end. Only three had female furnishings such as a young woman would have. One was made for a Queen. It had a balcony and everything. Heero decided that it was the one.  
  
He climbed up slowly and quietly, disturbing no one. When he had made it, he stepped into the room and was pleased to discover a young woman lying on the bed. He walked over and found her hair was honey blonde, and she was Relena's height. Gently, Heero scooped Relena up and carried her to the balcony. He didn't have time to wake her and convince her to come with him. Relena looked unharmed and for that he was grateful. He hadn't thought Jordan would hurt her, but it was reassuring to know for sure. Heero got Relena out of the house and put her into his jet. It was silent and glided through the night unheard by anyone. Heero had his princess. Now, what to do with her? he asked himself. I'll play kidnapper as well. No one will notice if she changes hands from Jordan to me. Why not. Heero carried Relena to a place that only he knew existed. It wasn't as luxurious as Jordan's place, but it was just as secluded. Heero placed Relena in a bedroom and went to another to sleep and plan what he would do. Love was much like fighting a war at times, he thought. You have to plan, carry out, and plan again. I can do this. And with that thought, he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Relena awoke, disoriented. Where am I she thought. Her softer than soft bed was not there. In it's place was a regular bed, not unlike her old one. She was in a little house. Relena went to the window and peered out. There was a beautiful landscape, similar to Jordan's, but at the same time, totally different. Relena got up and went to the door. She peered out and saw a hallway.  
  
Ok, she thought, exploration time... Relena went down the hall and opened every door in the house. She found 2 other bedrooms similar to hers, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a room with someone sleeping in it. Relena walked into the room and tapped the man on the shoulder, or at least she thought it was his shoulder. He was completely covered by blankets. It's not that cold, she thought. With a groan, the man turned.  
  
Heero was awakened by a tap on his shoulder. He groaned and turned over. When he pulled his head out from under his comforter, he saw the shocked, but beautiful face of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Hi." he said tonelessly.  
  
"What am I doing here, Heero?" she asked quietly, yet without a trace of emotion.  
  
"I kidnapped you from Jordan." he told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What? Why didn't you take me back to the Cinq Kingdom?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Because I kidnapped you. I would be found if I took you there. For a Queen, Relena, you aren't very smart."  
  
"Uggghhhh!" she groaned in disgust. "Heero, you are the most frustrating person I have ever met!"  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, I have decided that a person who is kidnapped isn't supposed to have fun, so clean my house. I will be back at 10 tonight and it had better be clean." with that, he got up and left.  
  
"I am NOT cleaning your house, so forget it."  
  
"If you don't I'll kill you." he said mechanically.  
  
"Go right on ahead." she matched his tone, challenging him. Heero whipped out his ever present gun and pointed it at her. He pressed the trigger and a single shot whizzed by Relena's left ear and through the open window. A bird shrieked and fell to the ground. Heero put away his gun.  
  
"Fine, I'm gone. I don't care if you clean up. There's no way you could escape and live, so don't waste your efforts."  
  
"Fine." Heero left and Relena went to the sofa in the living room and laid down. There was no TV, phone, computer, or anything to amuse herself with, so Relena went to sleep. When Relena awoke, she smelled something delicious. She got up and followed her nose to the kitchen. It was around 12 o'clock and she hadn't eaten breakfast, so she was pretty hungry. She found Heero eating fried chicken in the kitchen.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"You weren't supposed to be back until 10." Heero gave her a look that clearly stated, "So." Relena decided that if he was going to be rude, she could do without him and walked away to her room without a word. Her stomach was not easily forgotten, but she would be fine. Relena went to her window and looked out. She would daydream. Although she was grown up, she still loved live in her own little world, away from the harsh reality of the real world.  
  
Heero was surprised. He had planned on watching Relena all day. It was his favorite past time. Unfortunately, Relena had simply gone to sleep and he had grown bored watching her. He had decided to make a wonderful meal and see what her reaction would be. He was toying with her and he knew it was unfair, but it was amusing. Relena had foiled his plans yet again by not asking for his food at all. He could tell she was hungry by the flicker that had passed through her eyes as she had entered the kitchen, but for some reason she didn't want to eat. Heero was puzzled. He had been so sure he knew Relena. She used to be so expressive. If she didn't tell him how she felt, she had conveyed it with her beautiful blue eyes, but she seemed to be very good at masking her feelings now. He was beginning to see that Relena had grown up. She was no longer a predictable child, she was an unpredictable woman. Heero decided to take Relena home. It was pointless to continue this any longer. He rose to go to her room. When he arrived, he found everything a mess and an open window. On the floor was blood. Heero could only hope it was the person's blood who had taken Relena and not Relena's. He ran outside and followed the trail of blood until he found helicopter tracks. 


	7. Rescue

Kidnapped!  
  
By: BrittbeeLynn Chapter 7: Rescue  
  
Relena had been daydreaming when she saw someone coming up to her window. Cautiously, she had stood up and hid beside the window, out of sight of the person coming up. He had come up through her window and she had asked him what he thought he was doing. The man stared at her in disbelief and then grabbed her. She had struggled and hurt him pretty bad, but he was strong and stopped her efforts by holding a knife to her throat. She had been still after that. The man was bleeding profusely and cursing all the way. He dragged her out the window and to a helicopter. He shoved her into it and took off. He hadn't spoken a word to her at all.  
  
Rob was terrorist. He had been informed that a major peace official lived in a house in the woods and had been sent to find out who and what that person was doing in the house. He hated peace and strongly wanted a war. He was a soldier through and through. He was out of a job in peace time. When he arrived at the house, he had gone in through the window expecting to find some sort of peace meeting that he could break up, but he had struck gold. Relena Peacecraft. He would be promoted for this, big time. He didn't want to hurt Relena, she could come in handy, and so he got her and headed straight for headquarters. When they arrived, he demanded to speak to the president of the terrorists, James Whitmer. He had been given permission with the warning that he would be killed if his information was trivial. James, the tall blonde boy of around 22, greeted him with an exasperated, "What do you want?"  
  
"Sir, I am thankful for this opportunity to speak with you. I have very valuable information." he began nervously.  
  
"Get on with it then." he said dubiously.  
  
"I have Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I found her in an old house in the middle of nowhere. I-I'll go get her for you sir." and he scampered off to get Relena.  
  
"Ohh....Won't Jordan be mad. I have her after all. He's probably still searching for her. Ha! Search all you want J-man, I've got her for good." he said sinisterly. Rob returned shortly with a reluctant and upset Relena. That's definitely her, he thought.  
  
"My, my, what have we here?" James asked innocently.  
  
"James?" Relena asked in surprise.  
  
"Long time, no see. What happened to you?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Heero kidnapped me back." she said trustingly. I'm safe now, she thought. James could see her visibly relax when she saw him. Mmmm....He thought. With this wonderful change in plans, what shall I do?  
  
"Rob, leave us. You will be rewarded greatly. Heero Yuy? The gundam pilot who broke your heart?" Relena blushed.  
"I suppose...I was just a child then. I'm fine now, really." she answered, still blushing.  
  
"Well, your safe now. I trust he didn't hurt you?"  
  
"Heero wouldn't hurt me, but that thug sure did!" she said with contempt. Relena, mad, that always made James laugh, but he didn't want offend her, so he laughed on the inside. She was so innocent, so pure. That's what attracted the people, he bet. He would marry her and gain the people's favor, have a few kids and all the power he could want. Perfect. If she didn't want to marry him, that could be fixed, marriages didn't have to be desired, they could be forced.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena. What do you say to a nice horse ride?"  
  
"No thank you, would you mind taking me home? Please?" she asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm going to marry you and your friends in the Cinq Kingdom wouldn't let me if I returned you." he told her bluntly.  
  
"What? I can't marry you!"  
  
"Well, you are. Our marriage will be as soon as possible. If you don't cooperate, I'll drop a bomb on the Cinq Kingdom that will wipe EVERYTHING out. Just think of it as your final duty to the people. From now on, your duty is to look good by my side. Be prepared to be married the day after tomorrow. That will be all...No complaining. I do detest it. Guards! Take Relena to a nice room...How about the one in the east wing? It should do nicely. Good day, Relena! Ta-ta." he said quickly.  
  
With that, Relena was dragged to a room and locked in. What was she going to do now? This kidnapping thing was starting to get old. Couldn't anyone keep a hold on her? If only Jordan had just kept me safe, she thought wistfully. I wouldn't be about to marry the dumbest man I've ever met.  
  
Rob waited outside to be rewarded. He heard yelling and pleading. Then some guards drug Relena out of the room. Another guard shoved a bag of money into his hands and walked off. This was it? he thought. Oh well, $500,000 isn't too bad. With that, he left.  
  
Relena had seen better security at her own home, it would be easy to escape. She quickly, and securely tied her sheets together. She was on the first floor for goodness sakes! Easy. Relena climbed down without breaking a nail. She quickly spotted a control base and went inside. There was only one guard and she silenced him with a swift kick in the head. After making sure he was not dead, she slipped into a Leo suit and left. Deciding to make a better exit, she fired at the control base and left it in flames. Relena quickly got out of there. She rode to the park and hopped out of the suit. Once out, she ran in the direction of the airport. She would fly home.  
  
Jordan had just found out that James had betrayed him. James was a terrorist! It had come as a great shock for him. If anyone, he had thought that his brother would be the terrorist. He was going to give James a piece of his mind when he spotted a mobile suit running down the highway. The pilot is good at dodging cars, he noted. He decided James could wait a little longer. He followed the suit in his limo and came to the park. He then found, to his GREAT surprise, that Relena hopped out of the suit. That's what happened to her, he told himself. I'll get James 10 times as bad now.....No good idiot! After I saved his family from financial ruin and everything! He followed Relena a ways and realized that she was headed towards the airport. Mmmmm...., He thought, that's not very smart, Relena. Even that twit James will catch you if you go to the airport! He ran after her.  
  
Relena could hear footsteps. Gosh, she thought, he's found me already. I wonder if he bothered to come or if it's one of his goons... Relena planned her attack. She estimated her would catch her in about 2 minutes. She would not let on that she knew she was being followed and would swing around with a swift kick as soon as he neared.  
  
Jordan, being the Perfect Soldier, noticed the way that she ran changed. It was slower, as if she knew that she was being followed and that she was preparing to be caught. He also knew that she would most likely try to knock him out, so he prepared to dodge a fist or foot. He neared and just as he suspected, a solid kick came flying at him at lightning speed, but his reflexes were a little better and he grabbed her foot. Relena was shocked and almost hit the ground, but he caught her and began running back to his limo.  
  
"Jordan?" she asked incredulously. 


End file.
